


Shower Adventures

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by their Sims4 video (#6 Dil Gets Steamy) where Dan makes a comment about Phil liking watching himself in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Adventures

This is probably the worst thing I’ve ever written, but its 4:30am and I haven’t properly slept in 2 days, so here, have this.

Phil Lester was the type of person that needed to get what he wanted, and he would go to great measures to get exactly that. Okay, so maybe this situation wasn’t that dramatic or important, but it was important to him. Dan wasn’t letting up, and it was twisting Phil in knots. They had been filming a new Sims 4 video only twenty minutes ago, and Dan had already sneaked back to his room, forgetting what he had said to Phil in the midst of filming entirely. That’s what Phil thought, anyway.

“I don’t like that about our house, how you have to watch yourself in the shower”

“You like it”

“no I do-“

“You like it”

Dan was always saying stupid shit like that, but it really got to Phil, and maybe that’s why he kept doing it. In videos people would just brush over it, not even realise that Dan was secretly trying to get Phil so riled up that he couldn’t stand it.

Phil hears Dan’s door opening, and Phil steps out into the hall. He’d been waiting for Dan to come out for nearly half an hour, now. He was going to get this out of Dan if it killed him. Out in the hall, Dan has a towel in his hand, and is looking down at his phone in the other.

‘He’s trying to avoid me by taking a shower’

The truth is that Dan had showered hours ago, but it really was an excuse so Phil couldn’t confront him about what he had said. Dan starts to walk down the hall when Phil grabs his arm, pulling him back.

“Hey, wh-“

“Why did you say that in the video, you know what that shit does to me?”

Phil lets go as Dan turns around to face him. There’s always two sides to a situation like this. Dan would either give up completely, admit to what he had done and let Phil have his way with him. Or, on the nights like tonight where Dan knew what he was doing, the nights that he wanted to see Phil squirm.

“What are you talking about?”

Dan has to bite his tongue to stop from giggling. Phil has gotten so worked up over this tiny little thing that he had said. Phil cheeks had turned bright pink, and his eyes are glazed and shadowed. It was 2am, anyway. They always filmed their gaming videos so late.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Phil was sick of this now. The games that Dan was playing, the teasing smirk that was spread across his face. Phil was the one in charge most of the time, but Dan could be a whiney little powerbottom at times.

Dan was now pressed against the wall of their hallway, Dan dropping his phone and towel out of shock.

“Phil- wait, what are you-“

There was one thing that shut Dan up, and it was Phil’s lips on his neck. They knew that they couldn’t mark each other too much, and if they did Phil couldn’t really take any photos for a few days, and Dan would have to wear his horn hoodie. Phil wished they could, though. Dan’s neck was Phil’s favourite part of his body, and he wanted to make it his.

“I need you to tell me what you said”

Phil is making his way down Dan’s body, kissing and nipping, Dan whimpering already. Phil could make him squirm in a matter of minutes.

“I- I can’t remember”

The truth is that Dan certainly could remember. The comment had been running through his head for the past hour, and Dan wasn’t going to admit that for the world.

It’s about this point in the night that Phil gets fed up with Dan’s ‘stupid teasing shit’. He was the one teasing, not Dan.

“I want you in the shower in two minutes.”

Phil had never seen him move that fast. The brunet was sprinting down to stairs at rapid speed, and Phil could already hear the water running. Dan could be quick when he wanted something that badly. Phil made his way down the stairs, already hearing Dan’s moans over the running water.

Phil opens the door, and Dan is standing under the water, leaning against the wall. Phil strips down to nothing and gets in with Dan, trying not to trip over the ledge of the shower.

Phil cups Dan’s cheeks in his hands, kissing him hard. Reaching down to Dan’s cock, gripping it in his hand. Dan’s whimpers start up again, bouncing off the cold tiles of their bathroom. Phil’s kissing down his chest again, Dan gripping his hair in his hands, not having any other place to put them. Phil secretly loved the hair tugging, though.

“Good Boy.”

Phil whispers, coming back up to whisper into Dan’s neck. The hot water is running down Dan’s back, making everything ten times better. Phil was going to get Dan to admit to what he said, if it was the last thing that he did.

“Now, what did you say?”

He murmurs, hot and heavy breathing around Dan’s neck, not going any further until Dan confessed.

“I-I said that you like watching yourself in the shower.”

That was it.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

He chuckles, finally saying the words that Phil had been dying to hear. He flips Dan over so his chest is facing the water, his back against Phil’s chest. Dan’s hands immediately land on the wall, trying to steady himself, pushing back against Phil’s crotch.

“Needy, are we?”

More chuckling from Phil occurs, he’s enjoying this too much. He pushes Dan’s back down, making his ass stick up higher.

“Pretty Boy, doing so well for me.”

It was no secret that Dan loved praise, and it was even better when it came from Phil. His hands make their way to Dan’s ass, and he’s already a moaning mess. Something goes off in Phil’s mind, and he has an idea. They were in the bathroom, anyway.

Dan had already been stretched this morning, so it wasn’t necessary. Phil’s fingers circle Dan’s rim, making him writhe. His hands are in Dan’s now-curly hair as he lines up and thrusts into him. The hot water is hitting Dan’s back, making his slightly toned muscles look even more beautiful.

Phil brings his leg up to sit on the edge of the bath so he can hit Dan’s spot. Dan’s moans are getting louder, Phil thrusts faster and decides that it’s time to put his plan into action.

“Daniel, baby, look at yourself.”

Phil tilts Dan’s head to face the mirror on the opposite wall. He catches a glimpse of what is happening and nearly collapses. He always calls Dan, ‘Daniel’ when they were like this. It was more of an authority thing, calling him by his full name.

“Is this what you wanted? Is that why you made that comment?”

He pulls Dan’s hips up so they stick out more, and massages his ass, showing off to make Dan squirm. Dan’s eyes follow Phil’s hands. He sees his ass pressed up against Phil, his hair wet and curly, sweating from the heat.

“Do you like this? Watching yourself come undone?”

Phil wanted an answer. His hands have made their way to Dan’s hair, tugging his head back and fixing it in a position so that Dan couldn’t look away. His fingers try and grip at the tiles, trying to hold himself up longer. He could see that Phil was struggling to keep his position, too, with his leg perched up to allow more flexibility. Phil’s hands were scraping down his back, colliding with the warm water.

“Ye-s, yes.”

Dan answered shakily, his response coming out in little sobs and whispers. His hips start to thrust back into Phil’s, creating a rhythm of slapping skin and harmonious moaning that the neighbours could probably hear. Dan was about to come and Phil had barely even touched him.

“Phi-l I’m gonna-“

Dan didn’t need to say anymore. Phil reached around to finish Dan off, bending down to whisper little encouragements to Dan. Phil loved his whining and he always wanted to hear more of it.

“Let go, you don’t need to hold it.”

And that was it. Dan throws his head back, still looking at the sight reflected in the mirror. Phil wasn’t far off, riding through his orgasm. Dan’s curls in his hands, his chest resting on Dan’s back, quickly thrusting. Dan’s whimpers soften as he reaches around to kiss Phil, still trying to make things sweet.

Once they had both finished, Phil pulls out and stands up, taking the shower head in his hand to wash them both off. Dan turns around and rests against the back of the shower, letting Phil soap him up.

“You know, this all would have been a lot easier if you just said what I wanted to hear?”

Phil giggles, washing Dan’s chest and shoulders. Dan is always so worn out after sex, and basically passes out after. And this time wasn’t an exception. Leaning his head against the shower wall, his eyes falling and flickering back up, trying to stay awake.

“I know, I just wanted to tease you.”

‘Well, at least he’s still sassy’ their giggles echo though the bathroom, filling the silence.


End file.
